Kiss it Better!
by inkywings
Summary: Luffy gets stung by a bee and he needs Zoro to kiss it better. Oneshot, Shounenai! Cute ending!


**I'm writing this because I am stupid.**

**Gee, that cleared up everything, ne? Okay, what I mean is that I was planning on taking a nice break from my One Piece writing to focus on more Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, a few days ago I wrongly accused someone of doing something and for the apology, she wants... a ZoLu fic . Dear god, it's like you people enjoy this crap. **

**So, yeah, here I am. Well, go on. Shoo. Bask in the horrifying writing until your hearts content.**

_Going Merry_

Today was LUFFY'S DAY! EVERYDAY was Luffy's Day! YIPEE!

He hummed a little tune to himself, gazing out happily at the sea. He just wanted to jump in! Of course, the last time he did that, Zoro had to jump in and get him. The swordsman wasn't very happy about getting interrupted by the Navigator yelling, "WAKE UP! LUFFY'S IN THE WATER AGAIN!"

Zoro has, of course, yelled, "Why don't you go and get him?"

Nami had a perfectly good explanation. "I just got this outfit and it costs more then your life! Now go in and get him!"

Ha ha ha, Luffy loved his crew. They were so funny!

Of course, they were missing several key things. Like a Shipwright. They needed one of those. Merry kept on getting hurt and everyone insisted she needed to be fixed. Then there was a musician. They were vital and they needed to find one fast! Luffy would also like a pet. That would be so awesome! Like the old man's dog who faced down that lion! SO COOL!

They did have Chopper, but that wasn't good enough. A reindeer isn't a good pet! Besides, Chopper could talk and walk and those who called him a 'pet' met with an unfortunate end due to an eight-foot, hairy human with horns. Not a pretty picture.

So when Luffy saw something flying at him that was not a bird, a dog, or a dog with wings, he knew it was a friend! Why would a stranger be a friend? Because everything was a friend until proven bad. Then Luffy hated them, hee hee hee!

It was making a loud buzzing noise as it came closer and closer. Squinting his eyes at it, Luffy saw a black and yellow speck. Such a tiny thing was making a huge noise! That was so awesome!

The cool thing buzzed in lazy circles until it landed on Luffy's arm. The straw-hatted boy laughed merrily. "Heh, that tickles!" he exclaimed happily as the creature crawled up his arm slowly. Raising a finger, he prodded the creature gently, smiling from ear to ear.

The small thing let out a loud buzz as it took flight again, going to rest lower on Luffy's arm. It was raising part of its body up in the air and when Luffy looked closely, he could see it was pointed.

"Wow!" Luffy gasped. "It has a sword on its butt! Zoro would love this!"

Cupping a hand over his mouth, oblivious to the bees motions, he shouted," Zoro, come look at this!" And then he felt a pain like a white hot poker stick being pressed against his skin.

"AH!" Luffy yelped in pain as the bee sunk it's 'sword' into Luffy's skin, piercing right through the rubber flesh. He felt the pain shoot up his arm from where the bee had stung him.

Through watering eyes, he watched as the bee curled into a ball and rolled off of his arm and onto the floor, unmoving. There was no longer a sword sticking out of its butt and it twitched slightly before all movement stopped.

"Stupid thing," Luffy sniffed, hand grasping his painful arm.

"Luffy?"

Luffy looked up and watched as Zoro squatted down before him, taking his arm in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes showing a bit of concern.

"The stupid pet bit me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Pet? We don't have a pet," Zoro said. "You mean Chopper? Chopper _bit _you?" Zoro knew the reindeer got annoyed when Luffy refused to take his medicine, but this was a bit much.

But Luffy shook his head. "No, not the reindeer!"

Zoro saw Luffy glance over at the floor. Following his gaze, Zoro saw a dead hornet curled up, apparently dead. Zoro winced. "Luffy, did you touch it?"

"It was crawling up my arm!" Luffy said in his defense. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to touch it!"

"It's not like you would have listened to me if I told you not to," Zoro muttered. And it was true. In fact, If Zoro had told Luffy not to touch it, that would automatically put "Touch the Bee!" on the top of Luffy's To Do list. ...wow, Touch the Bee sounded so wrong. More on that later, please.

"Zoro, make it stop hurting!" Luffy whined, looking at his arm that was starting to swell slightly.

"Okay, okay," Zoro said. "C'mon, I'll take you to Chopper."

He tugged the younger boy to his feet and led him to the doorway.

As they walked down the stairs to Chopper's office, Luffy prodded the swelling area gingerly. He could see a small black stud in the middle; was Chopper going to pull that out? He hoped not; that would hurt!

Zoro kicked the door open abruptly, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts; he had been planning on how to escape. Chopper almost fell out of his chair in surprise when Zoro came in and knocked the door open out of nowhere. Oh, no, wait, I'm sorry. He did fall out of his chair.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Chopper asked, pulling himself to a standing position.

"Luffy got himself stung by a damn bee," Zoro growled, hefting his captain onto a bench.

"Chopper, make it stop hurting!" Luffy commanded.

"Here, let me see it," the reindeer said. He looked closely at the small puncture wound and smiled. "Don't worry, Luffy, all we have to do is take the stinger out!"

"Will it hurt?" Luffy asked, but they ignored that. Better to pretend they didn't hear the question then give him the answer.

"Zoro, go get me some tooth paste," Chopper said.

"Toothpaste?" Zoro repeated, raising an eyebrow. "He has a sting, not a cavity."

"What kind of stupid medicine is that?" Luffy asked.

"Just get me the tooth paste!" Chopper ordered.

"All right, all right, I'm going," Zoro muttered, walking out of the room.

As he walked to the ship's bathroom to fetch the minty medicine, he passed by Usopp who just HAD to ask. Cause he was Usopp!

"Hey Zoro, what happened to Luffy?" the marksman asked. "I saw you bringing him to Chopper.

"He just got stung by a bee," Zoro muttered.

"So you're going to get some toothpaste, right?" Usopp asked, trotting along side the swordsman who was doing his best to loose the marksman.

"Yes," Zoro growled, yanking the bathroom door open.

"You won't find any toothpaste in there," Usopp said smugly, happy he knew something Zoro didn't.

Zoro sighed in annoyance, eyes scanning over the articles in the bathroom to find that Usopp was right. "Okay, where is it?"

"We ran out," Usopp said. "But there's still some in the storage closet! I'll go get it for ya!"

"That's okay, I'll ge-" But before Zoro could finish his sentence, Usopp had run off. Zoro sighed, running his hands through his spiky green hair; he knew where this was going.

_Five Minutes Later_

Zoro walked in with a fresh tube of toothpaste in his hand, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Usopp had held him up by ranting about how "NO ONE CAN FETCH TOOTHPASTE LIKE THE GREAT USOPP-SAMA!" or something like that. Luffy was still sitting on the bench when he came back, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Here's your damn toothpaste," Zoro said, tossing the tube to the doctor.

"Thank you, Zoro!" Chopper said happily, pulling out a white square of cloth from a box on his desk. Flipping off the cap, he squeezed a thick blob of pearly white toothbrush onto the cotton.

"Okay, Luffy, just hold still," Chopper said. Not that he needed to, seeing as Luffy had just made an escape attempt. Zoro was now holding him in place, his arm to be more specific.

Chopper raised the toothpaste covered piece of cloth to Luffy's skin and gently smeared the minty substance over the swelled flesh.

Luffy relaxed a bit, finding the coolness of the paste relieved a bit of the pain. He gasped in pain as he felt Chopper rub harder at the spot and Luffy could feel something break free from his skin.

"There!" Chopper said happily, pulling the cloth away. There was still a large smear of toothpaste on the cloth, but now there was a black object in the middle as well; the stinger.

Luffy could still feel pain, but it wasn't as acute as it was before. It throbbed gently, sending small waves of pain up his arm every few seconds.

"The throbbing should stop soon," Chopper said as if he had read Luffy's mind. He was now wetting a towel and gently brushing the toothpaste off of Luffy's arm. "Just wait here while I go get a bandage." And the reindeer set the towel down and skipped out of the room.

Zoro let go of Luffy, confident that the boy wouldn't make another escape attempt. But he was looking at Zoro in a weird way now.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It still hurts!" Luffy informed him, holding up his arm.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Zoro asked.

Luffy grinned. "I want you to kiss it better!" he said happily.

Zoro snorted. "No way, Luffy."

"Oh come one!" Luffy pouted. "It'll make me feel better!"

"It won't make a difference!" Zoro said.

"Yes it will!" Luffy insisted. "My arm still hurts and the only way it'll stop hurting is if you kiss it better!"

"Luffy, no!"

"Zoro, yes!"

Zoro sighed, annoyed. He knew there was no way out of it now. So with a final glance in Luffy's pouting face, Zoro grabbed his arm and pressed his lips quickly to the sting.

The swordsman could taste a bit of mint left over from the toothpaste as he gently kissed Luffy's arms. After a moment, he quickly pulled away, wondering why he had hesitated.

He looked up at s grinning Luffy. "Thanks Zoro!" he shouted, hugging his first mate tightly. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

And while Zoro blushed lightly, he couldn't help but wonder why he was enjoying it so much.

_The Next Morning_

Zoro's eyes cracked open slowly as the sunlight hit his face. Groaning, he used his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes and he stretched on the hammock, waking up the rest of his body. He was alone in the room; the others had obviously gotten up already.

Yawning, he sat up... and his face rammed right into the window sill.

He winced as a piece of wood stick from the door frame sliced open his upper lip. He tasted the coppery taste of his own blood and he glared at the window. He'd get Usopp to fix it later, even if it meant having to listen tot he marksman rant about how he was "THE BEST MAN FOR THE WINDOW FIXING JOB!11oneone" or something like that.

He winced, brushing the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. It didn't hurt that much, it was just bloody annoying. Ha-ha, that was a pun.

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked to the door to see Luffy poking his head inside. His hair was slightly ruffled; it must have been windy outside. He was looking at Zoro's mouth with a bit of concern, his hat tilting off of his hand as he tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Luffy, I'm fine," Zoro assured him.

But Luffy walked in anyway, sitting on the hammock and facing Zoro. "Does your lip hurt?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Luffy was getting at. "Yeah, I just sliced it open on that thing." He jabbed his finger at the piece of wood jutting out from the window sill.

But Luffy was grinning. Before Zoro could ask what he was so happy about, Luffy leaned over and pressed his lips against Zoro's.

Zoro's eyes widened, too shocked too move away. He was shocked that Luffy was kissing him, but also shocked that it felt sort of... nice. He actually liked the feeling of Luffy's lips on his own.

Luffy pulled away, still grinning. He had a dribble of blood on his top lip; Zoro's blood.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked, still amazed.

Luffy laughed. "I kissed it better!" he said happily, beaming at his first mate.

Zoro couldn't help himself; he grinned as well. "Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy's smile faltered a bit. "Does it still hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Zoro was silent for a moment. It hadn't really hurt much at all before Luffy kissed him, and for some reason, it didn't hurt at all right now. In fact, he felt a small pleasant tingle run through his lips. It was a good tingle; it felt nice.

Zoro smiled. "Yeah, Luffy," he said. "It still hurts."

_End_

**Me: I never knew I'd miss typing that much! I had so much fun typing this, I only intended it to be three pages!**

**Readers: (snorts)**

**Me: Well, you won't be seeing any more OP from me until the nest time I wrongly accuse someone of doing something. I hope you liked it, Digital!**

Digi: (dies from cute) 


End file.
